This project proposes to develop a microcomputer signal processing system capable of providing a "total package of tools" applicable to speech analysis and research. A Mac II computer and the Mac DSP board provide the hardware base, and this is combined with software providing speech parameter extractions, file compression and storage routines, an integrated database, and statistical routines. The entire system is open-ended and can be customized by the user. The system continuously can update its discrimination powers by enlarging its own database.